Truth or Dare
by Tony and Ziva forever
Summary: December 31 2008. The entire team together, and how do they celebrate? And what exactly do they celebrate?Please ignore the italics in chapter 4, my friend's computer wasn't working properly. I will fix ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Might seem kinda random, but it was an idea that bit me and oozed out 1000 words in under 30 minutes, I knew it was something I had to write. **

It was December 31 team was all at Jenny's house and had just finished a wonderful meal prepared by Jenny and her two nieces Sara and Abbi. After dinner they filed into the living room and decided to play Truth of Dare, and Jenny and Gibbs handed out glasses of bourbon to all. Sara pulled out her iPhone and began entering names, first Jenny, herself, Abbi, and so on.

The twenty year shook the phone as Tony did a small drum roll.

"Ziva!" Sara and Abbi screamed simultaneously, "Truth or Dare!" Jenny chided in with her nieces.

Ziva smirked, "Dare."

Abbi pressed the button and Sara and Jenny read, "Ziva, give the player on your left an 'auntie kiss' use lipstick and leave a print!"

Ziva shook her head and raised her hands in protest, "I would, but I'll have to use blood. I don't have any lipstick," and pretended to fret.

Abby grinned and dug into her bag, "Here you go Ziva!" And threw a tube of 'Gothic' L'Oreal lipstick to her, Jenny grinned and playfully hit Gibbs.

"I guess you'll be getting a kiss from Auntie Ziva," Abbi smirked at Gibbs.

Once the Israeli's lips were blood red (or Gothic red) she made a fuss over Gibbs, "What a cute little marine you are! You big federal agent, you," she pinched his cheeks and then planted a big one on his cheek.

"Hey, Jenny, better watch out, looks like Auntie Ziva's gonna steal your man," Tony teased, making Jenny blush. Sara and Abbi grinned.

"Ziva you get to shake it," and Sara tossed the phone to Ziva.

Ziva shook it sternly, secretly hoping it would go to Tony.

"And the winner is….. TONY!" Maybe the device was afraid of her 'mad ninja skills'.

"Truth or Dare?" Ziva, Jenny, Abbi, Abby and Sara screamed.

"Um, truth."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Ziva asked Tony, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed and crossed his legs, then rested his face on his hand, "Well, there was this one time with Timmy."

"WHAT?" McGee yipped.

"Oh God, you don't remember?" Tony looked heart broken, and was doing a good job at fooling the crowd.

"DiNozzo, this is not funny," McGee retorted.

"Oh, Gawd, you said I 'was the best you ever had!' How could you not remember a night like that," Tony waited then said, "No, I'm kidding. I didn't kiss Probie. But he did try to go Broke Back Mountain once on me." Ziva passed the phone to Tony.

"I'm gonna kill you one day Tony." McGee said, pissed.

Tony shook the phone, "And this award goes to the Duck-ster!" Tony stood pretended to straighten his tie, "Doctor Mallard, what is your preference tonight? Truth or Dare?"

With out hesitation Ducky replied, "I do believe I shall choose dare."

"And dare it is." Tony paused for effect, "Eskimo kiss a player of your choice, NOT IT!" Tony yelled the latter two words.

"Oh, dear, this is rather awkward. Who to choose, who to choose, Dear Jennifer, tonight you have the pleasure of an Eskimo kiss, from a Scotsman."

Jenny stood and bowed, "Ducky," she gave him her hand, "the pleasure is all mine," she teased.

He Eskimo kissed her and she laughed, "Merci!"

"De rein, mon cheri," was his reply to the redhead. Ducky reached for the phone from Tony and shook it, awaiting the game's next victim.

"Dear Jennifer, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Ducky."

"Oh, my. I think we all know who this one is, Jennifer, who is your least favorite person?"

Instantly she spat, "Leon Vance," Tony high fived her, "he couldn't have been any more rude when I was shot." After Jenny was shot in the diner, back in May, Leon had been second to arrive on scene, after Tony and Ziva.

"That bastard," Ducky growled, "the nerve of him to beat Jennifer." Jenny was semi-conscious when Vance sent Tony and Ziva out of the diner to wait for the ambulance to arrive, when he started kicking and hitting the bleeding, nearly dead Jenny.

"I'm glad Gibbs has a good shot," Ziva and Tony chimed in. Gibbs had shot him, when Vance tried to do the same thing once Jenny was in the hospital.

Warmth filled Jenny's heart, she knew all of the people in this room would die for her, if need be, and she would do the same for them in a heart beat. Gibbs wrapped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her still tender bullet wound on her shoulder, then kissed her lovingly on her lips. Her old self had died in that diner, making room for a new, loving, trusting, crazy, spastic redheaded Jenny to take its place.

She stayed at Jethro's side and got the phone.

Jenny shook it crazily, "Well, missies," what she referred to Sara and Abbi as, "it's Sara's turn."  
"Ooh, fun! I pick dare, Jenny," she was the twin who was like a teenage Jenny, which, Jenny assured Sara, could be a bad thing. Sara was the crazy one, who acted before she thought.

So off Sara went, and chose dare.

"Open dare! Missy, you have to leave the room and we decide." Sara exited into the kitchen.

"I vote she has to kiss someone in a closet for three minutes, she picks," Abbi grinned.

"Yes!" Jenny, Ziva and Abby said all together.

Jenny's face glowed, "Alright, you can come back in!"

Sara walked back, towering at five foot nine and stood behind her Aunt, "what do I do, Jenny?'

"Abbi, It was your idea, tell her!" Jenny grinned.

"Don't hate me, okay fine you can, you have to go into a closet with him," she pointed to Tony, "for three minutes."

Sara flanked to Tony and sat in his lap, flirtingly walking her fingers up his Hawaiian shirt, "Lets go, big boy." She teased.

Tony tried to play grab-ass as he went, and Sara slapped him.

Tony knew this would not be a fun 3 minutes.

"Ya'll keep goin' without us," Sara yelled from the top of the stairs.

Jenny shook the phone for her neice, "The lucky winner is, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jenny's heart melted and she had the urge to kiss him, so she did, "I'm the one that's lucky," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Jethro."

Softly he spoke to her, "I love you too, Jenny." This type of interaction between the two would have been unheard of only six months before, but things have changed, for the better in their opinion.

Jenny pulled away, "Truth or dare, Jethro?"

"Truth," he replied, and pressed a light kiss in Jenny's hair.

"Jethro, what is your best quality?" Jenny asked, not knowing where this would go. 'Would he say his keen sense to tell if a dirtbag was lying? Or would he say his boat building skills? Would it be' "you" registered in her mind, 'did he just say I was?'

"Jethro," she was flattered, finagled, in awe, "how am I your best quality?"

"Because you're mine," This made tears come to Jenny's eyes, Abbi and Abby 'aww'ed.

Gibbs gingerly took the phone and shook it.

"Abs, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," the Goth took the phone and read the 'truth'.

"What is my best physical features, I'd have to go with my tattoos!" Instead of shaking the phone, Abby jumped up and down.

"Abbi!" Abby yelled.

The shorter, Abbi stood, "hit me with a dare!"

"Until your next turn you must look to the left of you when ever people talk to you."

Abbi looked to Abby's left ear, "DONE!"

Abbi shook her sisters phone, looked to the left of Ducky, "Ducky, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to do a dare, again, dear."

Continuing to look to the left, "Draw a face on your hand and until your next turn you must communicate with only your hand puppet," Abbi told Ducky his dare. Sara and Tony came down the stairs, Tony with a growing bruise on his cheek.

"She hit me."

"He tried to kiss me."

"We were in a closet, Sara."

"I barely know you, Tony."

"Director!"

"Aunt Jenny!" Jenny rolled her eyes; Jethro helped her to her feet. It was still slightly painful when Jenny leaned forward, like when trying to get off a couch.

"Children, children," she teased, "Tony, do not EVER kiss either on my nieces. Do I make my self clear?"

"But I didn't!"

Jenny's eyebrows raised, "Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear? Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Crystal, ma'am" Tony muttered, trying not to make the redhead angry.

"And Sara, please try not to hit my agents." Jenny told he niece in a much softer tone.

"Okay Jenny," Sara grinned and when Jenny turned to sit back down she stuck her tongue out at Tony.

Ducky was through drawing his little hand puppet, he took the phone and it was Jenny's turn.

He motioned and tried to tell her and it was a sight to see.

"Okay, so it's my turn. I choose truth," Ducky handed Jenny the phone, "would you rather date someone ugly and rich, or attractive and poor." Jenny sighed.

"I'll answer that one for her, she's with me." They all laughed and Gibbs shook the phone.

"McGee," Gibbs said with his arms around Jenny.

"Yesboss," McGee smiled. "I'll take the truth."

"Would you ever have plastic surgery? What would it be?"

"No boss!" McGee was adamant about not wanting plastic surgery. And it cracked Jenny up.

As the team and friends sat playing Truth or Dare Jenny saw just how lucky she was. The clock stuck midnight and Jenny shushed the crew.

"This probably seems cliché, but if you got shot four times and lived I think you'd do it too. I just wanna say, I'm so thankful you all of you. You all mean the world to me; I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Tony, Ziva thank you for all you did on May twentieth you two are the sole reason I'm here today. Abby, McGee, thank you for tracing the person who hired a hit on me; even if it was my sister. Abbi , Sara, you two are amazing I've felt so much love from you two since I woke up. Ducky, I don't think I could ever have the patience you've showed me. Thank you all." Jenny shoved herself up from the couch and got the phone and shook it.

"Jethro, it's your turn."

He took the phone from Jenny, and chose dare. It read, "I dare you to ask Jenny what's going on."

He glanced from the phone, to Jenny and back to the phone, "It says to ask you what's going on."

She was glowing with happiness, "Well, are you going to ask me?"

He took her hand, "What's going on?"

Jenny sat again and grasped both of Gibbs' hands. She placed them on her stomach before continuing.

"And Jethro, thank you for the most valuable gifts of all, thank you for loving me through all this, I know I can be a pain. Jethro, thank you for loving me again period; I love you more than my life." He started to move his hands, it _was _an awkward place to have your hands on your boss with all your subordinates in the room. But Jenny held them tighter and pushed them farther, "feel that? Thank you for our child."

**Good, bad, gay cow getting butt raped by a thorn? Tell me! Should I continue? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've figured that when something comes to me this fast I'll end up writing it every where. Sorry to those of ya'll who read this chapter and it was all jumbled- I had tried to upload from my ipod touch and fighred out that didnt work. Hope this is easier to read! Happy New Year! Love yall!**

Jenny lay in bed watching Jethro crawl in next to her.

"I love you," she said gently. He slid next to her he was on his side and held her with his left arm under her.

"Love you too, Jenny," he kissed her cheek, then planted a row of kisses on her law line before kissing her soft lips until the need for air forced them to break apart. He was silent, and Jenny noticed he was staring at her stomach and chest.

She forced his face to her's, "You really don't want to see them, Jethro, trust me. There are some things that you shouldn't have to see; I'm hideous, Jethro."

"Aw, Jen, you're gorgeous honey." Gibbs caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Why do you want to see my scars? Jethro, you're a crazy man." Tears welled up in her eyes as they searched his for some sort of answer.

"I know I'm crazy, Jen," his hand went to the tip of her shirt and she stopped his hand.

"Jethro! It'll make you sick, just forget about them."

He looked into her eyes, "Jenny, if I promise it won't make me think any different of you will you let me see them?"

She took his hand and with her other hand she began to unbutton her shirt, stopping before it showed her breasts,"I'm not gonna do anything tonight,  
not with Sara and Abbi in the other room," Jenny continued, other than the bullet wounds there was nothing Jethro hadn't seen.

"I show them to you on my pace, Jethro."

"I'm not rushing you Jen. I promise," Jenny took his hand and pulled his index finger separate from the rest.

"Don't press or smash, please Jethro it'll hurt me."

"They still sore, Jenny?" Jethro asked as Jenny led his hand over the puffed and swollen circles.

"Yes, Jethro." She was silent when he raised his body to look at the wounds. Angry red skin met with Jenny's porcelain skin, they were about the size of acorn lids. The outer rim was a blood red and the center was red, puckering and dime sized.

"I lied, Jen. This makes me love you more, makes me want to protect you from anything and everything that might hurt you, keep you safe no matter what happens to me, even if I die Jen. I can't let you feel anymore hurt." He was almost to tears, he got this was every time the two talked about the shooting.

"Well, you stupid man," she teased, "shoulda thought about that before you got me pregnant." He laughed.

"But I don't mind," she told him. Jethro pulled off his shirt and discarded it on the floor.

"Jethro, what are you doing now?" Jenny gingerly tried to raise her self but couldn't because the pain felt like someone was tearing into her torso.

"Come here baby," Jethro helped her slide her arms out of his shirt, what she slept in.

"Jethro! No means no!" She let him anyways. He pulled her on top of him.

She was pressed into him, Jethro kissed her all over. Her lips first, then her eyelids, tip of her nose, her chin was to follow. Slowly he made his way down her neck and stopped where her collar bones met. Jethro wrapped his arms around Jenny's back, being careful of the exit wounds and she rested her arms over his shoulders. She laid her forehead against his.

"You are the greatest man a woman could ever ask for. I'm sorry I didn't let you see it before now."

"Jenny, babe, I'm just glad you let me. It'd kill me to hurt you." Jenny kissed Jethro her gentle way, by tenderly pulling his lip into hers.

"I'll always love you Jethro," her green eyes locked onto his cobalt eyes, "I want to confess, I was afraid you wouldn't love me, if you saw these hideous marks. I'm sorry that I did." Jenny kissed him again. 'Twas a night for kisses.

"I'll always be here for you, Jen." Silent tears fell down Jenny's cheeks and dripped onto his, "tell me what you're thinking, Jenny."

She brushed the tears away, "it's May twentieth I'm laying in the diner, on the floor. Vance just sent Tony and Ziva outside. He's walking to me, I'm still on the floor. He thinks I'm dead, I think. He's hitting me. The pain, it's unbearable, I'm asking him, telling him, to stop. But even I can't hear my voice. I hear the sirens and he stands I thought he's walking away, he turns and kicks my chest, knocks the air out of me. He walks outside. I'm bloody, still bleeding, and in the worse pain I've felt in my life. But all I can think about is Jethro. What if never see him again? I start praying, 'God, please just let me live! Just one more day, just so I can tell him goodbye, please. Please. Please.'" Jenny finished and wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and laid her face against his cheek. She was sobbing, Jethro tried comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back.

When she had these random flashbacks he never was sure if she was conscious.

"I love you, Jen." Jethro said as he was caressing her beloved red tresses, "he's never gonna hurt you again, I promise you Jenny."

For minutes she continued crying. Eventually her breathing slowed and fell into a steady pattern. Jethro knew it took a lot of strength for her to show him the bullet wounds that she was so embarrassed by. He'd tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that it could happen to anybody, and that her being NCIS director didn't make her infallible. It wasn't her fault that her sister hired a hit on her, and there was no way she could have known that when she left for LA she'd be coming back with scars. Jenny had earlier confessed to him that the reason she didn't want to show him her scars was because he wouldn't want to make love with a broken woman. Immediately Jethro told her she was wrong, nothing would make him not love her. And tonight Jenny had learned that.

As she lay with her face on his, her mouth by his ear she whispered, "I know," her body was exhausted. She succumbed to sleep with Jethro under her, and she couldn't think of a better way to enter into a new year.

**I hope ya'll like it! Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hay! It took me this long to actually use my brain to think… lol, school. But since it's a Friday, I decided what tha heck! **_

Jenny crawled out of bed, seeing that Jethro had already gotten up. Looking at her semi bare torso she brushed her fingers over the bullet wounds, they stung less. She tugged a shirt on and went down stairs.

The noise and laughter reminded her that Ziva and Abby as well as her nieces stayed the night.

"Jenny!" The overly energetic goth jumped from her seat and wrapped Jenny in a bone breaking hug.

"Good morning to you to Abby," Jenny laughed.

"Jenny, can we go to the mall today?" Sara asked, she was the shopper of the family.

"I guess so, we don't have anything else planned," Abby released Jenny from her hug. Jenny slowly made her way to the table where Ziva and her nieces were sitting.

"Good morning Aunt Jenny," the twins said, nearly rehearsed. Jenny squeezed either girl against her torso.

"Good morning girls," Jenny smiled and squeezed Ziva's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Sara raised an eyebrow at Jenny.

"What? The holes?" Jenny subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, they hurt?" Abbi asked before her sister could.

"Not as bad as they used to, I'm still sore." Jenny offered them a smile, the twins returned one to Jenny.

Sara rose from her chair, getting Jenny a cup of coffee and setting it in front of the older redhead, "Jenny, I wonder what life would be like with out you," she tussles Jenny's shoulder length hair, "and how I almost found out," she circles Jenny, leaning on the table in front of her, "I really don't want to find out.."

Jenny craned her neck and kissed her niece's nose as she playfully squeezed Sara to her, "if that's your way of saying 'I love you', then I love you too."

"You know that's her way of saying 'I love you.' since when have you known Sara to speak plain english?" Abbi teased.

"Since never," Jenny chided, "on such a beautiful morning like this, I think we should discuss politics."

"Oh God, Jen. I hope you're kidding." Sara shuttered at the thought. Politics led to politicians, even though her Aunt could be considered a politician, she still hated discussing them.. With Jenny especially. The ginger was the most opinionated thing known to man.

"No, come on! It's two thousand nine! We get a new president," Jenny's smile grew.

"Aunt Jenny," Sara begged.

"He thinks there are fifty eight states!" Abbi squealed, and was kicked by her sister from under the table.

"Fine, I cannot ignore such a conversation from the two most important people in my life," Sara scooted closer and propped her elbows on the table, "I heard he wants to nuke Israel," the girls' gaze all zipped to Ziva.

"Why are you looking at me? I cannot help if the man wants to bomb my country, nor can I tell him that he is greatly mistaken, there are only fifty states in America," Ziva shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee.

Jenny's grin widened, and her eyes glistened, "but I could," she slouched on the table.

"Jenny, threatening the president doesn't work well for people, especially if they them selves are in government. Look at mom," Sara rolled her eyes and gulped the scalding brown liquid.

"Hay, can we go a day with out discussing her?" Abbi got irritated by way of Sara bringing up their mother, now serving life, without parole.

"Just saying," Sara argued, "and Abs, you should either side with Jenny or mom."

"Okay, I've visited her what, once since she's been in prison? And you've been...?"

"None, because she's always been jealous of Jenny, and I don't want to encourage a woman who is willing to murder her own family," Sara, the other opinionated ginger knew how to play the game, and kept her cool as her sister lost her temper.

Abbi stood in a roar, "She didn't murder Jenny!"

Sara raised an eyebrow, "no, thanks to Franks. But we all know that IS what she intended to do."

Sara pushed her chair back, about to stand when Jenny placed her hand on Sara's arm, "She didn't kill me. It's okay, I'm still here today."

"I know you are, Jenny. But still, she's always..." Sara trailed off.

"Hay, get over it, I am alive and better than ever, please," Jenny wrapped her arms around her. Silent tears escaped the younger redhead's eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Jenny, I don't wanna lose you." Sara's face was buried in Jenny's shoulder.

"Hay, what's wrong?" Jenny looked her worried niece in the eye, seeing the edge she was on immediately.

"Jenny, I need to talk to you." Sara glanced nervously. Jenny nodded and excused she and Sara. Once Jenny had gotten Sara to the dining table, Sara pulled a letter from her back pocket.

"I got this, this morning," Sara sighed, "mom, she's pissed, to say the least."

Jenny chuckled, "well I should guess so."

"Jen, she's," Sara teared up, "she doesn't know you lived."

_**Ooh! Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter out by maybe next Friday? I don't know…. I'll sure as hell try. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, really long time, right? I'm really sorry and I don't think this will come close to making up :/ **

Jenny looked at her niece, "Sara, how does she _not_ know? She had a trial and…"

"You never testified." The younger woman stated, Jenny still looked confused. Sara took her hand and lightly squeezed, "I talked to the judge, and I told him you weren't in the condition to testify. So, against Abbi's wishes I testified in your place."

"Can you even do that?" Jenny pulled out a chair, "is that legal? Where was I?"

"You were having one of your surgeries. And, yeah, I guess it's legal; because we did it.."

Jenny furrowed her brows, "Why didn't anyone tell me," hurt filled Jenny's voice.

Sara shrugged, "Rule four, and rule eighteen. Sorry, Jenny. I wanted to protect you, Jenny, you were the last normalcy left in my life. Sorry if I wanted to keep that."

Jenny watched Sara, "what did she want?"

"Grandpa Shepard's estate," both heads turned too see Abbi in the door way.

"I see who's side you're on," Abbi's face bore a scowl when looking at her sister.

Sara stood, "Abs, don't you feel like a hypocrite? You can't be mom's daughter _and be Jenny's niece, it works one way or the other. I'm going to be Jenny's niece, because I won't stand to be labeled a murder's daughter."_

_Abbi tilted her head and her jaw dropped slightly, "she's your mother."_

"_Really? Because she didn't pay for my college, or yours, Jenny did."_

"_Is it really about the money? How much she spent on us?"_

"_No, it's not, but it shows that Jenny was willing to do something for us when she wasn't. Jenny wanted us to go far in life, like her."_

_Jenny stood and raised her arms, "You two! Quit fighting, please. Sara, I'm not dead, nor am I gonna die. Abbi, I care for you two and that's why I paid for your college, I am in no way trying to replace your mother." Both girls sighed, "I think it would be beneficial for both of you, and me to visit your mother."_

"_You are insane." Sara rolled her eyes._

_In Maryland Female Correction Center the three women scanned through security without issues, then headed to the visitation center. _

_At the door Jenny stopped, she fixed her scarf, "Sara, Abbi, don't tell her that I'm alive. I want to go last and surprise her. I really want to see her reaction. Don't say anything to her about me."_

_Both girls agreed and Jenny settled on a bench. Abbi and Sara decided that Sara would go first, since only one visitor at a time was allowed. _

"_Ma'am, good luck," a dark tall guard said in a baritone voice when Sara went to enter the booth._

_She snorted, "I'll need more than you know."_

"_That one's tough,-" Sara shook her head._

"_I know, she half ass raised me," she smiled and thanked the man. _

_Sliding in the booth Sara looked at her mother. She tried not to stare, but the woman looked horrible. Her hair had grayed to a point Sara almost felt sorry for her, until she spoke._

"_Well I guess my damn slut of a daughter decided to take time from her life to visit her mother," Heather picked her teeth with a yellowed nail._

"_I," Sara's voiced wavered for a split second, then an image of Jenny directly after the shooting flashed in her mind and Sara squared her shoulders, re-situated the phone in her hand then spoke, "Orange isn't your color."_

"_Go to hell, bitch. You're the one who put me here."_

"_No, I only testified upon your actions." Sara pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear._

"_Damn ginger, you look just like Jenny."_

_Sara rolled her eyes and stood, "goodbye mother."_

_Abbi quickly walked in and took a seat, "How are you?"_

"_Damn wonderful, I'm in prison because of your sister. Be careful, she's probably gonna put you naway next."_

_Abbi remained calm, "mom, please don't do that, trying to kill Jenny was wrong. You shoud know that."_

"_I'm glad she's gone. She was worthless. Our parents left all of their estate to her, and why? Because she 'succeeded' in life." Heather huffed and crossed her arms, "get out. You're not any better than your sister, I see you judging me, you think your sister was right in all of this. I'll tell you this, if I had know Sara would act like this once Jenny was gone I would have made sure she was in that diner with Jenny."_

_Abbi shook her head, agreeing to leave._

_She passed Jenny, nodding to her. _

_Heather had turned around, when Jenny saw her, "Heather sit back down."_

_Jenny's voice was icy. Heather took in the sight of Jenny, Her long red curls free flowing, dark red lipstick, Jenny was dressed in khakis and a green winter coat with a paisley scarf loosely around her neck. _

_Heather's jaw dropped, she sat harshly in a chair, "I thought you were dead."_

"_Really? Why would you think that?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Heather, I'm not here to socialize, I came to tell you that you're going to be an aunt."_


End file.
